Love Notes
by CumberBabexoxo
Summary: Each morning Harry receives a note with a small cute love poem on it. Takes place 7th year. Voldy didn't return in GOF. I know the main pairing but I'm going to make you wait. Rating M for later chapters. There is Slash and mentions of Mpreg. Side pairs: HP/? SB/RL RW/HG ATTENTION: Slow Updates bcuz other story I'm working on.


Hello Lovelies ,

I edited this and what not. Please leave a review if you like my rewrite and if you think i should continue this or not

* * *

The Great Hall was full of friendly chatter the morning the first note arrived. Harry had just sat down at the table when the mail came. Hedwig dropped down onto Harry's shoulder and stuck a leg in his face. He chuckled a bit before untying the two letters attached to her leg. Harry gave Hedwig a piece of bread and a scratch on the head before she lovingly nipped his fingers and flew off. Harry grabbed the letter that had his name sprawled on it in familiar messy writing.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How are you doing cub? Is your seventh year going well? Well we have very exciting news for you cub. The first one is you get to come home to Grimmauld place for Yule. The adoption went through this morning! Remmy and I are getting your room set up. Well it's more like floor, we are giving you the entire second floor to yourself. We also finally renovated the house, all the creepy house elf heads are gone as well as my mother's portrait. Thank Merlin! Anyway our last piece of exciting news is that you are getting a little brother or sister. Sirius is pregnant! We just found out yesterday evening. We love you cub.**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Sirius and Remus**_

Harry stared at the paper in his hands a moment.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. A large grin slowly spread on Harry's face.

"Okay you are starting to scare me, mate," Ron said.

"I get to go home to Grimmauld place for Yule, the adoption went through, and Sirius is pregnant. I'm going to have a little brother or sister," Harry said in a slight daze. Hermione gasped and Ron cheered.

"Congratulations!" They exclaimed. Harry put his parents' letter back in its envelope and grabbed the note that was almost forgotten. In clean elegant writing that Harry had not seen before was a small excerpt from a famous Muggle poem that Harry recognized from his phase of being fascinated with Muggle literature in fourth year.

_**Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. **_

_**-D**_

Harry stared at the note, a small blush covering his cheeks. He folded the paper and stuck it in his trouser's pocket. A smile graced Harry's face all throughout breakfast and on his way to his first lesson, which was double potions with Slytherin, a lesson that usually dampens Harry's mood. Harry entered the dungeon and took his normal seat somewhere in the middle. On the desk in front of him was a note with a single red rose. Harry picked up the noted.

_**These are the words I cannot say  
But they come from the heart  
Despite all the arguments  
I've liked you from the start**_

_**-D**_

Harry smiled and picked up the rose and smelled it. Its smell was stronger than other roses he realized that the rose's scent had been enchanted to be stronger. A wider smile appeared on Harry's face. More students trickled in and took their seats. Ron was just about to ask about the note and the rose when Snape swept into the class room.

"Open your books to page three hundred and ninety four," Snape demanded. Harry did as he was instructed. Even though Harry was in a good mood it didn't stop Snape from picking on him and Harry not knowing the answer. After what seemed like forever to everyone, but Harry, class was finally over. They all made their way to the great hall to eat lunch before heading to their next classes. Another note was dropped by Hedwig half way through Harry's meal.

_**I like the way your mind works  
The way you're so unique  
And when I'm in my darkest hour  
I long to hear you speak**_

_**-D**_

Harry's cheeks warmed as he reread the note.

"What's got you blushing like a first year?" Ron who was seated across from him asked. Harry's small blush intensified when Ron pointed out his blush.

"I-uh nothing," Harry said folding the note and sticking it in his robe. Ron eyed him but said nothing. Harry began thinking of anyone who would send him the notes. Daphne Greengrass, please no. Not that Harry had anything against Daphne, it's just that she was a girl and Harry was not interested in girls in anyway except for friendship. An involuntary shudder ran through Harry's spine at the thought of Daphne Greengrass trying to pursue him. That would be the definition of awkward, considering he had yet to come out, even to his friends. Though he figured at least Ron and Hermione knew. He looked over to Ron and Hermione, they were deep in a whispered conversation. Harry sighed and pulled the note out again and read it over. A small smile covering his face. A second later the paper was pulled from his hand. He looked up to see both Ron and Hermione reading the paper. Harry groaned. Hermione awed and Ron snickered.

"Someone is trying to romance you mate," Ron said with a laugh.

"Will you give it back?" Harry hissed trying to grab the paper. Ron shook his head and held the paper out of reach.

"Aren't you curious as to whom this D person is Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he was. Who wouldn't be? Harry finally managed to snatch the paper back before storming out of the great hall and on to his next class.


End file.
